The invention relates to a Sun-visor and Headpiece combination which shields the face and eyes in addition to protecting the hair of the user from the sun, dust, sand and the like.
In recent years the effect of the environment on human health, in particular the effect of the sun in skin care, has received great attention from the medical profession and general public. The American Cancer Society, in its 1980 facts and figures report, stated" . . . The vast majority of skin cancers can be prevented by avoiding over exposure to the sun . . . . "
Apart from skin cancer, aging of the face is and always has been a major preoccupation of women and men around the world. Today a wealth of information is available which supports the connection between aging of the skin and sunlight.
For the many millions of people who spend considerable amounts of time in the sun; on beaches, resorts, playgrounds and the like, a number of cosmetic-type products are available as sunscreens. However, without proper care, use of those products leads to further skin problems such as clogged pores. Also, in addition to the additional cost of reorders, such products do not offer the eyes and hair of user any protection from the sun.
Typical prior art consists of face shield and helmet combinations designed for use by motorcycle riders, or anti-radiation shields with head gear as used in the nuclear industry, or similar shields with or without head cover, used to protect workers from other hazards in the workplace. Such inventions however, were designed for specific use not related to exposure to the sun for extended periods of time, as in times of leisure; or to the protection of the face, eyes and hair of the user thereto stated. Where prior art suggest a face mask headpiece combination not related to the workplace, the headpiece, thereof, generally of baseball cap type configuration, distinctly prohibits upward and downward movement of the facemask and moreso shows no intent of a face mask which can be lifted or lifted and held in different positions above the face and head of user. Additionally, foregoing configurations are not adjustable as a whole, so as to constitute a size adjustable invention, or adapted to protect completely, the hair and neck of the user. Consequently, the advantages hereto mentioned, in summary, represents the state of prior art.
A primary objective of the invention is the combination of an adjustable headpiece, provided with an adjustable sun-visor, so as to constitute a size adjustable invention, said sun-visor having the ability to be lifted and held in different positions above the face and head of wearer, thus an invention liberated from the abovestated prior art oversight and deficiency. The benefit of a movable sun-visor in the instant invention, would be obvious to the wearer when going from a sunny to a shaded area. The wearer can shift the sun-visor above the head without removing it from the headpiece or without it falling off.